Call Of The Survivor
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: They are the angry and the desperate, the hungry and the cold. Left alone in Jump City to deal with a threat far past their power and control. To try and save a city that has already been lost.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is based off a short one-shot in my story, Dynamic. Chapter Three, to be exact.

If you could check out the poll in my profile, I would be forever greatful. Chapter Two can't be finished until I have that squared away. Thank you!

* * *

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew._

* * *

The television was all but drowned out by the noise of bustling, tower life. Pans clanging in the kitchen and paper shuffling. A loud, joy filled laugh and the soft hum of chanting. Typical sounds that would normally be joined by a high pitched cackle and a bad joke, as Beast Boy dance among his friends, from counter to table and back again.

But that morning, which seemed so normal, lacked the genial chatter of the youngest Titan. Instead, he was perched on the couch, elbos resting on his thighs as he leaned forward.

_-the threat has not been confirmed just yet, but it is a very serious one. Nuclear warfare is something that everyone fears, even those in cities like Jump, where a group of local -_

Every other sentence was blocked out by something from the kitchen. Starfire was talking now, her loud voice easily over powering the one of the announcer on the television.

Beast Boy didn't say anything though, just hit the volume button on the remote and turned up the program.

It was something that he never would have watched, normally. The news was not a typical channel for the young boy, who would much rather watch cartoons or scary movies or some inane, wittless comedy. That morning though, it was different, even if everyone else felt like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

The changeling knew better. Every animal inside of him, they knew better. Something was going to happen, and it was going to be big and bad and traumatizing.

_-supposedly was picked up from outer space, and translated via computer. As it has already been confirmed that there is indeed life outside of Earth, then the -_

The others couldn't feel that though. They did not have creatures trapped inside of them, trying to break from. There was no gutteral, primal instinct telling them to run, as far and fast as he could. It was just a regular Thursday morning to them.

Something that was proven when Cyborg started to yell, and Robin didn't hesitate in shouting back. Something about the last piece of bacon.

Dark green eyes narrowing, Beast Boy leaned forward, trying to get closer to the screen without actually getting up. He wanted to hear this, to know what was going on.

_-there has been no reason as to why Jump City has been targeted, though sceptics of the super hero escapade believe that it is due to the monumental landmark of Titan's-_

A clatter, as a pan was dropped into the metal sink. Beast Boy flinched at the loud noise, and why didn't anyone else think that was important? Why weren't they paying attention?

The image on the screen shifted, instead showing a view of the outside of the tower. The woman was speaking again, but her words were inaudible due to the arguement going on half a room over.

"Will you all shut up!" snapped Beast Boy, and he wasn't even thinking about the words. Just wanted to know what was going on in his city and what had sparked the tremor of energy that was coursing through his spine, the steady pressure forming on his chest.

It worked.

In the kitchen, everything went still. Silent. Beast Boy, unaware of the glowers suddenly directed at him, once more adjusted the volume.

_-claims. The citizens of Jump City are still staunch defenders of their heroes, determined that any threat can be quelled before it is even started. The Governor of New York, however, has a different view on the matter._-

A pause in speech, as the screens once more changed. This time revealing an aged man sitting behind a large desk, one that was clearly identifiable by the name tag perched at the edge.

The first part of his speech was drowned out by Robin placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, irate and annoyed. "What's your problem, Beast Boy?"

"My problem is that I'm trying to watch this and -" The changling cut himself off, because the words on the television were loud and clear now, striking him right at the core.

_It does not matter that they have saved the city in the past. The fact of the matter still remains that these are children. Children that cannot be left to defend Jump City from such a monumental threat without aid. I am trying to contact a specialist to send to help the Teen Titans now, in their time of need._

It had been a regular Thursday morning, but now Beast Boy felt faintly sick.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, sir?" questioned Robin, pausing in the doorway of the office. It was a bright place, in blue and green and purple, with a feel unlike most offices of high ranking politicians.

From behind his desk, the mayor looked up from the papers that she was leafing through. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun, matching sharp blue eyes and high cheekbones. Phillipa Ryans was not someone to mess with, and her appearance served as a warning.

Even the Titans, in the past, had their share of issues with her. Back at the beginning where they were struggling to be a team and figure things out, with those hawk eyes unrelentingly watching them, those boney hands demanded money for repairs to the city caused during their fight.

Phillipa was not a fan of vigilantes.

Robin had worked hard to change her mind.

Which is why he was almost nervous standing there, waiting to be motioned in. Dark blue eyes looked him over and took him in, and Robin was suddenly reminded of the feeling of being sized up.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed this. I hope this chapter is just as good in your eyes. c:

* * *

"How old are you, Robin?" asked the mayor, eventually.

Unsure of why that had to do with anything, Robin took a small step into the room. "I'm seventeen, ma'am. Has there been an issue?"

Phillipa pursed her thin lips together and shook her head, then waved him the rest of the way in. "No, just curious. I want to speak with you about a recent news report though. I'm sure you've seen it?"

Robin nodded, taking a seat in one of the high-backed chairs across from the mayor's desk. the report in question had been brought to his attention by Beast Boy, just several hours ago. Had held it fast, because the thought of a bomb aimed at his city was frightening, the lack of support given to his team by the state even more so.

The Teen Titans had been protecting Jump City for three years. Fighting and training and living nothing but their work, just to keep the citizens of their humble city safe and well. Something that evidently didn't matter in the eyes of their Governor, who was so quick to throw them under the bus.

Something in Phillipa's eyes changed, soft in a way they weren't usually, and then she gave a small nod. "Yes, I knew that you would. I just wanted to let you and your team know that, desptie the Governor's claim, the City of Jump is behind you. I have turned down the offer of military support. We are in your hands, Robin."

And it should have been an honor. Really though, Robin just found it rather unsettling. To know that this threat, which had already garnered so much attention, it was all on him. The thought had his chest tightening and churning and breath catching, but the boy wonder just nodded again.

When he spoke, none of that worry showed through. Instead, Robin just sounded proud and sure of himself, as though there was no doubt in his mind that he would be able to handle this threat. "Thank you, mayor. You know that we'll do all that we can to keep you and the city safe."

Something small in the back of Robin's mind couldn't help point out that help may have been needed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay for another update! c: Let me know what you guys think, okay?

* * *

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" asked Raven, her voice echoing through the other-wise empty living room.

On the couch, Beast Boy gave a small nod. He was curled up on himself, knees tight against his chest, arms looped around his legs. Both eyes were closed, an unsettling look on his face.

One that was far too serious for the young man's face.

"How?" asked Raven.

This time, she didn't get an answer. Wouldn't get one then or later, because Beast Boy didn't have the right words to explain the turmoil taking place in her mind right then. In fact, there really weren't any words that could explain the feeling of something not there telling him to run.

No human words, at least.

The howl of a wolf? The cry of a falcon? The incessant chattering of an ape? Those were things that could explain it, the urge to run and hide. Get somewhere dark and small, where nothing could get him. A closet, maybe, or a small hole to curl up in.

But there was no noise that could be made in order for Raven to understand. So, after a moment, he just gave a shrug.

"That isn't an answer." Raven didn't press further though, instead taking a seat on the couch next to the changling. She didn't push because that was just not something she did. Instead, she changed the subject. "Robin went out to meet with the Mayor about the news."

"She's not going to help us." said Beast Boy, words soft. There wasn't anything concrete behind his words, but the changling still knew that he was correct. It was a feeling, and years of fighting had taught him to always trust those.

A moment of silence, and then Raven nodded her agreement. "I know. But then, when does she ever?"

"Politics will always beat out reality," snorted Beast Boy, and this was so right, sitting there with Raven. She was the only one that he could really speak too about these things, about the darker thoughts that whirled through out his mind.

She didn't judge. Not like he felt the others would.

Raven gave a hum of agreement, folding her arms over her chest. "If it's conveniant for her, then Phillipa will help us. If not, then we're on our own. We're used to it by now though."

Beast Boy shook his head, a low whine rising from the back of his throat. "No! We're used to baddies with lasers! This is different, Raven! This is a bomb!"

Worse than that. It was worse than that. It was aliens and nuclear energy and so much death, all packed into one small missle that was aimed directly at Jump City. Beast Boy just couldn't get those words out, not even to the one girl he normally confided in.

Beside him, Raven gave another nod. "I know. We can do this though. They don't stand a chance against the Titan's."

And there was a time, long ago, when this scene never would have happened. Where Raven would have gone off on her own and Beast Boy would have just kept laughing and grinning and acting like he didn't want to flee, because that was how those things had worked when the Teen Titans had first been made.

But things had changed. And, on this Thursday afternoon, they were going to change again.

* * *

_Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter is when things really start picking up. I'm very happy to start writing it, and it may even be a touch longer then the normal ones. No promises, though. c:

As always, reviews are loved. I take requests, both for one-shots and for drabbles over in the Dynamics story. Toss me a message, why don't you?

* * *

"She trusts us," stated Robin, sitting down at the kitchen table. In moments, seconds really, the other Titan's had gathered there as well, each taking a seat that had been claimed as theirs three years in the past.

Cyborg frowned, lips twisting and making him look uneasy. "Are you sure about that? You know that she's given us trouble in the past, man. I don't think we should trust her."

Robin closed his eyes, but didn't sigh. It was a normal question, after all, and Cyborg was always the first to question decisions these days. Something that stemmed from previous bad choices and lies that were spun just a little too quickly, or so the masked fighter assumed.

"I know she has. Trust me, I haven't forgotten about June. But I think she means it this time." insisted Robin, voice even. "Mayor Phillipa turned down the Governor's reques to send the military in, and she wouldn't do that if she thought her city really was at risk. I'm thinking this entire thing may just be a false alarm."

From his spot on the far end of the table, knees still drawn to his chest, Beast Boy shook his head. "It isn't. Trust me, I can tell. There's something out there, Rob', and it's bad."

Beast Boy knew, even without having looked further into the report. Without speaking to the mayor or the police or anyone else that Robin had visited during his trip out earlier in the day.

He could tell, because every animal inside of him was fighting for control. They all wanted out, out, out, to be free like never before. To get a grip on the body of their host and run away, flee from the iminant danger that would surely destroy them all.

The sensation left Beast Boy feeling weak and slightly dizzy, though he tried not to let it show. Just stared at Robin with his dark eyes and that seldom serious gaze.

It was met, but Robin was not swayed. "It could be. It may not be. I don't know yet. But the fact remains that Jump City is ours and the mayor is counting on that. If it's a false alarm...then nothing will happen. If it's real, we'll be ready."

"If it's real, then we'll be smoked." countered Cyborg, and the aggravation was clear in his voice. Clear in the way his eyes narrowed and he shifted away from the table, fingers curling against the smooth wood in front of him.

Beside him, Starfire laid a small hand on his arm. "Do not fret, Friend Cyborg. I believe that if Friend Robin and Friend Beast Boy see it fit we prepare, then there is no harm in that. We have faced greater threat in the past, have we not?"

A pause, because they hadn't. Still, Cyborg didn't want to upset the Tamaranian beside him. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then we shall be fine." beamed Starfire. "Correct, Friend Robin?"

The corners of Robin's lips twitched up, and he gave a nod. "That's right, Starfire. We'll double our training and we'll be ready. No matter what happens."

Robin didn't believe that the threat was real.

Beast Boy did.

That was enough for the young leader, who had made mistakes in the past but tried so hard to correct them. They would train and they would prepare.

Jump City would not fall. The Teen Titan's would make sure of it.


End file.
